totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szukać i znaleźć
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 8 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Mieliśmy drugi konkurs kulinarny, ale tym razem grillowy. W odcinku James musiał ciągle ważyć słowa, by nie sprowokować Thomasa xD Arkady za każdym razem mnie bardziej irytuje, a Barbie znowu żyje w swoim Świecie. Wygrała drużyna Krokodyli, a przegrały Bobry. Judy potrafiła pomylić cukier z solą. Jednak na ceremonii się uratowała, a pożegnaliśmy nudnego Patricka. Wow! Zostało ich już 16! Co dziś się wydarzy? Oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Noc, Wiosna Judy poszła z jedzeniem w stronę śpiącego na drzewie Jamesa. Nagle Judy wspięła się na nie. Lekko szturchnęła Jamesa. On się zbudził. '''James: '''Boże! Thomas nie zabijaj mnie! (nagle się ocknął) O. Judy to ty xD '''Judy: '''Tak :D '''James: '''A co tu robisz? '''Judy: '''Nie jadłeś kolacji. Chyba Thomas Ci nie dał takiej możliwości? '''James: '''Nom... Wziął od niej jedzenie. '''James: '''Mniam... jeszcze pozostało z imprezy Chefa :) Po chwili Judy zrobiła ciekawą minę i strzeliła selfie z Jamesem. '''James: '''Chciałbym stąd zejść. '''Judy: '''To czemu nie schodzisz? '''James: '''Boję się (please) '''Judy: ':/ Ale nauczysz się :D Po chwili zaczęła śpiewać. '''James: '''Wow. Ładny ten Twój śpiew. '''Judy: '''Ale wolę i tak jodłować. xD Popatrz na to zdjęcie? ;) Po chwili Judy i James zaczęli się śmiać. '''James: A co do Judy? Takiej pozytywnej osoby to ja w życiu jeszcze nie widziałem. Liczę, że zostaniemy dobrymi kumplami :) Judy: Jak myślicie pokocha mnie? NIE xD Ale z taką osobą to można konie kraść. To znaczy nie konie ze stajni tylko... urwał mi się wątek, ale i tak jest fajnie :) Po chwili James i Judy zasnęli. Rano, Lato Domek Bobrów - Pokój Chłopaków Thomas: 'Kurwa, gdzie on jest? '''Markus: '''James? Nie jakimś został pewnie na tym drzewie. '''Ben: '''Markus? Ja myślę, że lepiej byś mi dam jednego, bo będzie źle... '''Thomas: '''O czym on pierdoli? Markus pokazuje pudełko ciasteczek. (na które Ben się ślini) '''Markus: '''Ale jeśli mu dam to zamiast się odchudzać to się zgrubi i to bardzo. '''Thomas: '''Takie pytanie - Czy warto uczestniczyć w tym głównie "programie" jak się ma miliony? '''Markus: '''Uwielbiam tu być i spotkanie np. Wielkiego Bena mnie motywuje do bycia tu :) '''Thomas: '''Jak tylko zobaczę tego frajera to mu... '''James: '''Nogi z dupy powyrywasz? xD Jestem. '''Thomas: '''W takim razie wymyślę coś innego. :) Domek Bobrów - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Barbie: '''Gdzie mój kucyk!!! :'( GDZIE!!! '''Virag: '''Ogarnij się, proszę. Jesteś denerwująca, proszę zamknij się! '''Tatiana: '''A czy ja mogę się tu skupić? Medytuję tu. '''Virag: '''To powiedz to lepiej jej. '''Barbie: '''Wiedźma! Wiedźma! Do piekła! Virag zatkała uszy. '''Tatiana: '''Idę gdzieś indziej medytować... :P Wyszła z pokoju w tym samym czasie kiedy Judy weszła. '''Judy: '''Co jej? '''Virag: '''Myślę, że Barbie maczała w tym palce. ;) '''Barbie: '''Zaklęcie cichości! Dobra wróżka Barbie rzuca zaklęcie cichości!!! '''Virag: '''Aha. (please) ... Tatiana usiadła na jakiś pień drzewa i zaczęła medytować. Po chwili coś/ktoś niespodziewanie ją porwało. Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Dziewczyn '''Kinga: '''Nie marzyłaś zagrać w jakiś francuskim serialu? '''Emily: '''Ach, marzyłam. Jednak to było już dawno. Poza tym co sądzisz o eliminacji Patricka? '''Kinga: '''Nie zrozumiałam jej, ale popieram ją. '''Emily: '''Mnie ciekawi jedno, dlaczego Isabella wciąż leży w łóżku blada. '''Tina: '(Zobaczyła ją) Widać, że była podduszana poduszką i czymś otruta. Trzeba wezwać Chefa. Manuella się uśmiechała z radości. 'Manuela: A niech umrze kurwa, która niszczy mi życie, a jak mu niszczy życie to Katie również ;-; ' Po chwili Chef zabrał Isabellę na wózku do leczenia. '''Tina: '''Powiedz, że jest z nią dobrze. '''Chef: '''Nie jest dobrze, bo jest źle. '''Emily: '''CO *o* '''Kinga: '''NIE, co z nią będzie? '''Chef: '''Prawdopodobnie może się skończyć nawet śmiercią dla niej. Dziewczyny wybuchły płaczem. Arkady to usłyszał. '''Arkady: Dobra robota Manuela ;) Śmierć karakana smakuje super! :D (Całuje kamerę) Po chwili ktoś go porywa. ... ... ... Nagle Isabella odzyskuje przytomność. Isabella: '''Proszę mnie nie uśmiercać xD Nabrałam was, a ty Manuela... Dała jej wpierdol. '''Isabella: '''Już mi lepiej. '''Emily: Muszę przyznać, że lepiej udaje martwą ode mnie :) A nie jest aktorką. Szacun! Domek Krokodyli - Pokój Chłopaków Andreas i Fatih się siłowali. I oczywiście wygrał. . . .Fatih. Andreas: 'Jeszcze raz. '''Fatih: '''Wygrałem z tobą już jakiś 13 raz, więc... '''Chris: '''Więc pora na wyzwanie!!! Wyzwanie, Jesień '''Chris: '''Witam ofiary ;) Dziś wyzwanie... '''Thomas: '''Chwila. Brakuje u nas Tatiany! '''Tina: '''A u nas Arkadego :( '''Chris: '''Przykre :') Porwali ich terroryści! '''Fatih: '''Co? :O '''Chris: '''Cicho! Waszym zadaniem jest odnaleźć i uratować Arkadego i Tatianę. Ich kryjówka znajduje się gdzieś na planie. Uwaga... start! Drużyny pobiegły. Tajna Kryjówka Widać związanych Arkadego i Tatianę. '''Arkady: '''To nie fair! Czemu mnie! '''Tatiana: '''Ogarnij się... to pewnie sztuczki producentów... '''Arkady: '''Ta, zwalaj sobie :P '''Tatiana: '''Ktoś idzie! Nagle pojawiły się dwie osoby. '''Osoba 1: '''Witajcie w naszej bazie! '''Tatiana: '''Co z nami zrobicie? '''Osoba 2: '''Zbierzemy Was wszystkich do kupy i wysadzimy was. Tym samym nasz program stanie się najpopuralniejszy :D '''Arkady: '''Jak chcecie? To pomogę wam ;) '''Osoba 1: '''NIE! Kolego -> Idź polować! '''Osoba 2: '''Ok. Bobry '''Thomas: '''No dobra, gdzie się szło na ten jebany plan? '''Barbie: '''Idziemy na zamek mój? '''James: '''Nie. Musimy trzymać się razem, bo wtedy się nikt nie zgubi :) '''Judy: '''A gdzie jest Ben i Markus? :/ '''Virag: '''Po nich... '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa! Nienawidzę takich wyzwań. Za mną! Krokodyle '''Andreas: '''W sumie dobrze, że porwali Arkadego. Wiesz? Będzie miał nauczkę xD '''Fatih: '''Nom... szkoda, że nie widziałem jego miny. '''Tina: '''Odwalcie się od niego! To zwyczajny facet, którego niezbyt lubią. :/ '''Manuela: '''Właśnie ;-; Isabella to kurwa najgorsza! '''Isabella: '''Odwal się. '''Tina: '''Spokój! '''Isabella: '''Chwila... nie ma wśród nas Kingi i Emily! '''Tina: '''Ojć nie podoba mi się to... Bobry '''James: '''A wiesz, że kiedyś to zamiast mnie na WF woleli kalekę na wózku? '''Judy: '''To trochę przykre, ale na szczęście to było kiedyś :) '''Barbie: '''Kiedy ten zamek będzie! '''James i Judy: '(ziew)! 'Thomas: '''Virag! Trzymaj mnie... zaraz? Zobaczył, że Virag nie ma. Nagle po chwili ktoś go złapał. '''Judy i James: '''Thomas! Kto to? *o* Krokodyle '''Tina: '''Do tego planu filmowego już niedaleko :) Po chwili Manuella kopnęła Isabellę w tyłek. '''Isabella: '''Przegięłaś... Rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się bić. '''Tina: '''Dziewczyny, litości... '''Fatih: '''Ale wojna xD '''Andreas: '''Z moimi psami też tak jest. Nagle ktoś szybko pobiegł i zgarnął je (Isabellę i Manuellę) '''Tina: '''Hmmm? Dzięki terrorysto za wskazanie drogi :) Za mną ludzie! '''Andreas: '''Ok. '''Fatih: '''Ok. Bobry '''Barbie: '''I chcę na kucyku pojechać, ale takim bajkowych Tak! I wolę... '''James: '''Możesz chociaż na chwilę się zamknąć!? '''Barbie: '(Wciąż zaczęła gadać o tym samym)... '''Judy: '''Nie zwracaj uwagi ;) '''James: '''Jasne. '''Judy: '''Umiesz jeździć na rowerze? '''James: '''Nie. '''Judy: '''Niemożliwe... :O Trzeba cię nauczyć :) '''James: '''Serio? Dzięki :) Byłbym wdzięczny. '''Judy: '''Nie ma problemu w sumie ;D '''James: '''Już jest cicho. :O '''Judy: '''To oznacza tylko, że Barbie już porwali :/ O. Widzę plan filmowy! '''James: '''Tylko pytanie gdzie to będzie w nim? Hmmm... Pobiegli. Krokodyle '''Fatih: '''Chyba widzę ten plan filmowy. '''Andreas: '''To na przód! Pobiegł przed siebie. '''Tina: '''Jak myślisz - trafi w drzewo? '''Fatih: '''3... 2... 1... '''Andreas: '''Au!!! '''Fatih: '''I walnął. '''Tina: '''Ej, słyszysz to? '''Fatih: '''Ale cooo!!! Oboje zostali porwani. '''Andreas: '''Ej, koledzy! O nie! '''Andreas: No i zostałem sam... teraz, jak przegramy to będzie moja wina. :/ Bobry i Krokodyle Nagle na planie filmowym spotkali się Andreas z Judy oraz Jamesem. Andreas: '''Was nie porwali? '''Judy: '''Jasne ;) '''James: '''Nas się bali porwać, bo końcu ja tu sprawuję opiekę ;) '''Andreas: '''Ciekawe co by było jakby stał tu Thomas. xD '''James: '''Hmmm... '''Judy: '''Przestańmy pierdolić tylko ruszmy tyłki, by im pomóc. '''Andreas: '''Poza tym James Twój przepis na tego kurczaka jest super i bardzo i czy mógłbym go pożyczyć? '''James: '''Jasne ;) Judy, a wiesz, że... Nagle ktoś go porwał... '''Andreas: '''No i straciłaś partnera. '''Judy: '''Nie, nie chcę! To muszą być te drzwi! Pobiegła i otworzyła je. Zobaczyła 2 osoby i związanych prawie wszystkich uczestników. Owe dwie osoby dostały od Judy wpierdol. '''Judy: '''Cali i zdrowi? '''Chris: '''Wow! Skopałaś tyłek producentom xD '''Judy: '''Serio? :O Fajnie :) '''Tatiana: '''To nie byli to terroryści? '''Chris: '''Nie, ale wyzwanie polegało na odnalezieniu was, więc dzięki Judy to Bobry dziś wygrywają!!! '''Bobry: '''Super!!! :) '''Chris: '''A Krokodyle -> Czeka was dziś ceremonia ;) + czyszczenie kibla w nagrodę xD '''Krokodyle: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Ceremonia, Zima '''Chris: '''Witajcie Krokodyle! Dziś na ceremonii nie będzie pianek, bo nam się skończyły, więc odtworzę wam nagranie z głosowania ;) Będzie ciekawie... '''Krokodyle: '''NIE! Chris puścił nagranie. '''Manuela: Ta kurwa Isabella dziś nas upuści :P (Isabella) Isabella: Nie rozumiem tej wariatki, ale nie będzie mi wchodzić w życie, więc Manuela pa. (Manuela) Fatih: Wiadomo, że on się nigdy tego nie nauczy. Głosuję na Arkadego. (Arkady) Arkady: Zagłosowałbym na terrorystę, ale to przecież szwab zawalił wyzwanie, więc nara... Andreas! (Andreas) Kinga: Jestem z Isabellą i pomogę jej się pozbyć Manueli. (Manuela) Tina: Myślę, że powinna odpaść Isa. Sorry, ale nienawidzę, jak fałszywie udajesz martwą. (Isabella) ''' '''Andreas: Nie wytrzymam z tym debilem ani dnia dłużej ;-; Nara Arkady :P (Arkady) Emily: Mam dylemat hmmm... Wiem. Swój głos oddaję na... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Arkadego! I odwal się od moich przyjaciół! (Arkady) Arkady: 'Że co!? :O '''Chris: 'Że to! xD Jednak nie będziesz antagonistą sezonu xDDDDDDDDD 'Uczestnicy: '(śmiech)!!! '''Arkady: '''To nie fair!!! Będziecie mieli kłopoty wy... Po chwili nadeptał na kabel wysokiego napięcia i kopnął go prąd. '''Arkady: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! ... Nagle pojawił się w armacie wstydu. '''Chris: '''Pa! :') Wystrzelił go. '''Arkady: '''Zemszczę się!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Wyleciał czarny charakter... zdecydowanie za szybko ;) To sprawia, że sezon staje się coraz bardziej ciekawszy :D A co wydarzy się dalej? Dowiedzie się oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Polskiego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew